1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a television signal receiving apparatus. This invention particularly concerns an improvement of a television signal receiving apparatus for receiving a television signal which is made by a frequency modulation by a video signal.
2. Background of the Invention
In the receiving of a television signal, which is made by a frequency modulation by a video signal, there has been a problem that black impulse noise and white impulse noise are likely to be produced in the reproduced picture, especially when the power of the received television signal is weak. Hitherto, no effective measure for decreasing such noises on the reproduced picture has been proposed.